Three weeks
by kperry1104
Summary: Set three weeks after TROS. Follow Rey as she tries to figure out what to do know that she knows the truth.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three weeks, three weeks since the fight on Exogul. Three weeks since she had found out her true heritage who her family truly was. Family what a weird concept she thought. She had Finn and Poe

who she loved like brothers or at least she assumed this was the same love a sister would feel. Growing up a scavenger had its drawbacks, especially in the whole social aspect of life. Rey had been meditating a lot

these past weeks trying to figure out how to handle and process the amount of evil her true last name carried. The old woman who had seen her burying the lightsabers was either a socialite or word got around quickly in

such a desert planet. Rey honestly had no idea which was the more likely. Growing up on Jakku no one talked to anyone for fear of being killed or robbed. Here it seemed as though everyone talked to anyone she didn't

know how to handle it. At times it was welcome the constant hum of voices on the streets kept her thoughts at bay. Other times it caused her heart to beat faster and her mind to race there were too many people around

her at once she felt trapped and certain memories would come rushing into her mind making her sweat and forget how to breathe.

Poe and Finn were worried about her constantly asking when she would be back home. She smirked as if she truly had a home. Who would keep the granddaughter of the Emperor she was a danger to everything

and everyone there. "Hey are you gonna buy that or just keep away actual paying customers" a voice growled at her bringing her rapidly out of her thoughts. She smiled sheepishly and walked away looking around at the

small market place. She had gotten everything on her list. She really needed to rush she was sure BB-8 was tired of watching over Ben.

Ben, his name brought tears to her eyes he still hadn't woken up the doctors she had found had all said the same thing. There was nothing physically wrong with him all of his injuries had healed nicely and yet he

still hadn't awoken. She could feel his presence in the bond but it was different far away as if he was in a different part of the galaxy rather than laying next to her in the bed. Rey started to walk faster towards the house

giving her head a small shake trying to keep the tears where they were. Refusing to start crying in the streets she didn't need anymore attention brought to her. If they were to find the old supreme leader lying in her bed

she shuttered thinking all of the things that could happen. She couldn't lose his body as she had lost his mind being left truly alone was more frightening than finding out that she was related to a murderer.

"BB-8 what are you doing out of the house?" Rey's voice raised with panic her mind raced with different scenario of Ben being gone, taken, dying. She couldn't breathe and started to run towards the house but

suddenly stopped at the doorway dropping the groceries to the ground and covering her mouth. There stood Ben awake his eyes seemed haunted so lost and alone he had stubble covering his chin. He was quite and

she felt through the bond scared, scared that she had run away and left him. Terrified that she wouldn't want him every act he had done as Kylo Ren was also playing in his mind. He was confused as well how could a

monster like him be given a second chance when so many good people he had come across had not been as lucky.

Tears were falling from her face she ran to him as fast as her body could she grabbed him into a hug. They stood there crying feeling the love flow between them in the bond. BB-8 had rolled in and saw them he

chirped his happiest chirps and rolled over to them wanting to be in the middle he was just as happy as Rey that he was awake. Ben started laughing as he moved a little out of Rey's grasp his body missing the warmth

instantly. Rey looked into his eyes vision blurry from the tears falling freely from her face. "Ben I can't believe it. The one day I take a detour into the market is the day you decide to wake up. Its been three weeks are you

okay why why did you do it. Why did you save me you know who my grandfather is." her voice lowered into a whisper "Im tainted." Her voice so light in the air he almost missed it. How could she believe such things.

How could she not feel the light that surrounded her. Ben;s face showed a mixture of shock and sadness. "Rey you are light, my light my Rey of sunshine in this dark world we live in. I couldn't live in a world where you

didn't. I love you and would save your life over mine every day if I had too. You are good Rey." Ben held her face smiling kissing her forehead. "I love you too Ben." Rey whispered. Her heart was full. Tomorrow they

would figure out how to keep Ben save from the Resistance and to somehow send a message to Poe telling him the truth of her self induced exile. Today would only be joy and love after all they had three weeks to make

up for.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rey rolled over to her side smiling. Ben was still asleep his bare chest barely covered by the blankets. Rey felt a blush start to spread over her face as her mind replayed the nights events. His body and hers together the bond almost humming in happiness. The feelings of pleasure. "If you ever want to leave the bedroom again you have to think about something else." Ben said laughing pulling Rey out of her thoughts. She felt her face get even hotter "Morning" she mumbled leaning in for a kiss. Leaning away with a sigh "I'm going to have to message Poe and Finn soon…." before she could finish the bedroom door flew open with Poe and Finn standing on the other side. BB-8 came rushing in beeping and flashing telling Rey that he had tried to stall them but Finn had just pushed him aside. Finn was the first to notice the lack of clothes being worn by Rey and Ben. "Oh my God Rey you're naked and in bed with KYLO REN!" Rey snapped out of her stupor as Ben slowly moved to sitting up tensing ready for one of the men to attack he moved an arm around Rey protectively. "Finn, Poe what in the hell are you doing in my room. I'm thrilled to see you but as you can see from my lack of clothes wasn't exactly planning on company so can you kindly GET OUT AND SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!" Rey yelled trying to keep her voice from shaking. Poe reached and grabbed Finn twirling him towards the door and slamming it but not before giving Rey a cocky smirk and wink. Rey slowly melted into the bed covering her face with the blanket. "Is it possible to live the rest of our lives in this room." Ben started to laugh but changed it to a cough as Rey glared daggers into his sole. "As much as I would love to keep you in this bed I am afraid we are going to have to deal with your guests sooner than later." "You're damn right Ren." Finn shouted from the other room obviously eavesdropping on the couple.

Rey sat at the table fidgeting keeping her head down from the frigid glare she could feel from Finn. "So…. When did all this happen I thought Re.. I mean Ben died on the planet saving your life Rey." Poe asked breaking the silence that filled the small kitchen. "Well I mean I didn't lie, Ben did die on the planet. I just didn't share the fact that our bond brought him back to life." "What Bond are you talking about Rey? How can you have bonded with this, this monster! Rey I thought that we" Finn stopped talking all of a sudden but Rey could hear what he was going to say his thoughts were loud and just kept repeating I thought you felt what I felt. She looked over to Finn with a small smile on her lips. "Im sorry Finn, the monster you are referring to is dead I killed him. This is Ben I know you don't understand it but Ren and Ben are too different people. The dark side does something to you it makes you someone you are not." she reached for Ben's hand under the table giving a reassuring squeeze. "When I brought him here he was in a force induced coma. He only just woke up yesterday. I was going to message you all I was going to come clean of the secrets I was hiding from my family, but you both came bursting through my door this morning not really giving me the proper time to explain myself." Rey finished lamely there really wasn't a good way to explain any of it. "So since you guys know now about Ben I should probably tell you that I know who my family is. I am a." she shuttered trying to say the words that she had been dreading since waking up on that planet in Ben's arms. "My grandfather was." her voice started to shake. "My grandfather was Palpatine." her eyes tearing up feeling

Ben stood up and move to hug her his tall frame towering over her. Protecting her from the harsh truth. Finn jumped up hand moving to his blaster. "How dare you fucking touch her." he was shaking his face turning red with anger. Rey felt Ben tense and throw her behind him so fast she barely had time to register what was happening. The force was screaming danger at her and felt the blaster in the air before it happened. She held up her palm stopping the blaster in mid air. Ben was still to weak to use the force and had planned on taking the shot blocking Rey from the danger in the room. He figured with how low the gun was pointing it would hurt like a bitch but he could kill the ex-stormtrooper before bleeding to death himself. He was shocked when the blast didn't move it was frozen he turned to look at Rey and see how her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and pointed the blaster shot down hitting the floor and leaving a scorch mark. Finn stood there in shock anger showing on his face. Poe moved and grabbed Finn's blaster. "Finn take a walk" Poe said in his general tone. "Take a walk and do not come back until your ready to be professional. Or else." Finn spun around on his heels anger coursing through his veins. Ben still stood in front of Rey tense ready for the other man to attack. Man he thought with friends like these who needs Kylo Ren. He felt her pain and betrayal threw the bond. He sent back feelings of love he hated feeling his Rey of light grow dim. He made a silent vow that he would never let Rey slip to the dark side. She deserved so much more than what life had given to her and even thought he was another cosmic joke he would make damn sure she never would go through life alone again.

"Rey, Ben I am so sorry about him. He misses you Rey these past weeks have been killing him. He wasn't ready for what he walked in on today." Poe shook his head. "Kid thinks he's in love with you." Ben stopped breathing waiting to hear Rey's response as she moved from behind him back into her chair. "I know Poe. Believe me this was never my intention to break the news to him like this. I didn't mean to break his heart either." She looked at Ben giving a small smile before turning back to Poe. " These past three years we have been connected by the force a dyaid. He is the other half to my soul and I am his. I never meant for this to happen. I fought it so much and felt so dirty because of it. I felt like a fraud, but I wouldn't change it for anything. Ben is my missing piece. I love Ben."

Finn had been sitting outside the window listening to everything that had been going on in the room. Including Rey's confession of love, he felt cold and alone. Reminded him of being back on His ship. He pushed away from the wall his hands bawled into fists his fingernails cutting into his hands. He hated him, hated how he had taken her, hated how now all he could see was Rey and Ben in bed. Clothes scattered all on the floor smell of sex still in the air. He could even see the tiny amount of blood on the bed. He had taken her virginity. He had taken his Rey.

He couldn't blame Rey she was the victim here. He was sure that Kylo had used some sort of mind trick or blackmail on her. No there was just no way that Rey, Rey who saved the resistance Rey who had won the war. The Rey that he loved desperately was truly in love with that monster then him. He slammed his fist into the nearest tree he needed to fix this. He couldn't accept this fate for her. He couldn't forget his dream the one thing that kept him sane during the war. He closed his eyes picturing them sitting at a table in a small house. There children laughing across from them eating. The image changes now they are outside their small home there is grass and trees everywhere. The flowers are blooming and Rey is blushing holding her small protruding bump.

"I can help you Finn." this dark whispery voice says in his dream. Finn opens his eyes looking around rapidly for the owner of the voice. "Who said that, show yourself." Finn growls eyes narrowing. "Look at her poor thing under his dark side spell. If only there was someone to save her." the voice said a little louder "If only someone would let me help her." the voice paused "Im too weak on my own but I feel the force in you boy. So strong and light you could be a Jedi and save her. Everything you have ever wanted to have could be yours.. If you let me help you." Finn glanced up looking into the window again blood boiling as he saw her holding his hand laughing at whatever Poe was saying. He closed his eyes and looked down taking several deep breaths he turned away from the window "Okay" he growled to the voice "I will do whatever it takes to save her." the voice gave a whispery chuckle "Well my boy first things first. You will call me master."


End file.
